


Always Knew Your Mouth Would Get You In Trouble One Day

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blushing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Party, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Just a really cute, quick story for the 4th of July and to celebrate the release of Hamilton! Hamilton is complaining about a party he's at, but he doesn't realise who the host is. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Always Knew Your Mouth Would Get You In Trouble One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Some Hamilton for y'all! Found this WIP in my drive and decided to finish it and upload.. Hope you enjoy!

“And he brought me to this goddamn party. It’s so fucking boring, like who thought it was a good idea. I can’t possibly imagine who wants to drink for 3 hours, make out with random guy, fuck them in a dingy, college dorm and wake up not remebering anything. Bonus points for the beers having hella weird names and the host having a hella weird name. Jeff or Jefferson or some shit. What a pretentious, rich kid name. Honestly, I just wanna fucking go home.”

“Oh I see you’ve met Thomas Jefferson, the wonderful host of this gorgeous party.” John sidles over to the two, trying to avoid the drunk guest grinding on each other in an undignified manner. 

Thomas laughs, “Oh John, how you flatter me.” Before grabbing John’s hand and kissing it like a prince might do to a maiden. “See Alexander and I were having a lovely conversation about how much of a bore this party is.”

The immigrant blushed a deep shade of red, almost the colour of a strawberry. “U- uh. So- oh god.”

John throws his head back in laughter (god is this how John acted around civilised company? Polite laughter and maiden-like actions?) before Thomas reached out and twirled him (yes he did, Alexander decided). 

“Always knew your mouth would get you in trouble one day,” John smirked, recalling the vicious debates he used to have in school. “You didn’t ask his name, did you?”

Alexander still beet-red shook his head abashed as John sauntered off, but not before Thomas could flirt a little more and place another kiss on the delicate man’s hand. 

When he finally managed to regain his composure and steal his sharp tongue from the cat that stole it, Alexander turned back to Thomas. “So you’re the pretentious, Jefferson fucker.”

Thomas couldn’t help it, his father was a lawyer, rich and well-known. He was raised around rich fucks who held their tongue, then gossiped behind your back, and here was this brazen, young man who spoke his mind, so he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until he was clutching his stomach bent over and god he can’t ever remember laughing so hard.

“Yes I am. Pleased to meet.” He grabs Alexander’s hand and kisses it as he turns red mumbling ‘I’m not a maiden’ and pulling back his hand.

Thomas laughed again. “So, enjoying the party? As a host, I really hope you are.” He had a little twinkle in his eye and a half smirk.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Did you not just hear me? I said the party was boring. Idiot.”

“Would a dance make it better?”

Hamilton pretends to look contemplative for a second before his face splits into a wide grin, a welcome change from his signature smirk and holds out his hand, while Jefferson melts because,  _ Oh my god! He’s so cute! _

Alex pulled him onto the dance floor, Thomas tripping over his feet. They must look like quite a sight, but he found he didn’t really mind. Not when it was Alexander. Alex danced like he did everything else, impulsively and passionately, with seemingly no rhyme or reason. He had a huge smile spread across his face as he danced circles around Thomas, occasionally grabbing the other man’s hand to twirl.

Both were having such a good time, Thomas forgot he was supposed to be perfect all the goddamn time. He let himself be swept away with the music, no Hamilton. His charm, his slight arrogance, his passion and excitement. 

“Party so boring now?” Thomas asked with a smirk as he spun Alex for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening.

“Eh, it got better Tommy.” His grin was smug as he planted a kiss on the taller’s cheek.

Thomas sputtered, “T-tommy? What the fuck kind of name is that? Should I call you Ally?”

Alex seemed to think about it for a moment. “Well I’d rather you called me yours.” He flirted.

The roles seemed to be switching, Thomas had been reduced to a blushing maiden. Unable to form sentences. “U-uh.” He couldn’t get any words out.

“Cat got your tongue?” Alexander winked. He slipped a tiny piece of paper in Thomas’ pocket, that Thomas didn’t even know where he got it from.

“Call me.” Alex winked at him before disappearing into the crowd of dancing and drinking bodies.

He pulled out his phone to text John. 

T.Jeff: Um… Who is Hamilton?

Jackie: Oh, so you met him. 

Jackie: Do you mean who is he, like you don’t know? Or that he's a bit of a crackpot and mysterious?

T.Jeff: The second one..

Jackie: Oh, you’ll have to find out ; )

T.Jeff: Oh god

He closes down that message and notices that the party is starting to clear out, it’s almost 1 and for once he isn’t upset about it. It takes ages for him to fall asleep that night, remembering the mysterious man’s violet eyes. 

It isn’t until he wakes up the next morning that he remembers the paper in his back pocket. Pulling it out he sees a number, he types it into his phone hoping it’s the right person.

T.Jeff: Hey this is the pretentious prick from last night?

He hopes it sounds funny, but he’s really not sure.

Hammy: Hey-oh, guy with the boring party, thought you’d never text

T.Jeff: Yeah, sorry about that

Hammy: no sweat, what’s up?

T.Jeff: I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get brunch with me?

He was going to ask for breakfast, but then checked the time, he also hoped he didn’t sound too unsure of himself in that text.

Hammy: sure, haven’t got class. As long as you’re paying

T.Jeff: Sounds good

Hammy: alright just text me the address

He just got a date with a cute guy. Yes!


End file.
